Book 2 of Demiwolf (demiogd and werewolf): Two Worlds Combine
by LIFESUCKSJK
Summary: They are back! Victoria Black and Leo Valdez are going on a trip with a newcomer named Ally Hale. (NOT related to Jasper Hale) Leo and Victoria's relationship is stronger than ever but this new quest can in danger them both. Will there relationship survive or will it crumble? Will this newcomer life will be brought into the light? Read to find out. READ THE FIRST PART! DEMIWOLF!


**AN: Anyone who started reading this story, I decided I'd start over the story because I had no way to continue the story**

Victoria POV

I had just finished packing for my quest. I couldn't believe I was helping my enemy but hey, you do what you do for family. I heard a knock on the door when I slipped on my tracking shoes. When I opened the door, it was Seth, the son of Ares.

"Hey, Seth." I greeted.

I never noticed his appearance before. He was well-build but he had too many muscles and he was bulky too but he was the son of Ares. He had a military cut hair, fair skin and reddish eyes.

"I am wanted to apologize for the way I have acted for the way towards you." He apologized.

"I accept it."

He looked down.

"I do everything to impress dad like every single one of his kids."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yean, I realized that. Thanks, Victoria because you the children of Ares don't have to impress him anymore."

I nodded. I knew Ares was the god of war but I didn't knew he scared his own kids half to death or at least Greek side did. He said goodbye and left without a word. I felt bad for the guy, the only thing he wanted for his dad to accept to him. _I'm going to help you _and _your siblings before its too late. I promise._ I thought. No one should do that, no matter what they do. I shrugged it off but I won't forget it. I went to the hill which I find out by Chiron Camp Half-Blood Hill. What and original name.

I saw Leo talking to this girl that might have been Ally Sanchez. She was the newest sister to Hephaestus cabin. She came two weeks before I did and the second day she was here-claimed already, she showed she had the fire power like Leo. I saw his point of view, the more fire power the better, don't want any mortals freaking out. Ally had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and coco skin. She was 14 and said- Leo quoted and unquoted- she's seen everything so why not see couple of vampires die.

"Hey Victoria." Leo said when I reached the famous I have heard from.

"So this is Thalia's tree, the huntress, sister of your best friend and part of the Seven Prophecy and son of Jupiter?" I asked.

"Only a month here and you everything?"

"No it called Annabeth."

He chuckled and he pointed towards Ally.

"So you're the demigod who turns into wolf?" Ally asked.

I nodded.

"Coolness."

I smirked. 14 year olds, you got to love their perceptive. Then Argus came with his keys. Argus had eyes all over his body, some even say on his tongue but I don't want to know. Then Chiron, Nico, Hazel, Nyssa, and some kid that electric blue eyes, and pale blonde hair. Then behind someone had the same features as Nyssa, Leo, and Ally. Oh gods, another sibling. How many kids did Hephaestus _have? _Oh well, can't judge the gods if you have a death wish of course.

"Victoria, this is Jake." Nyssa said.

"So you're the one dating my little brother? I guess he does have an eye for girls.." Jake stated.

I blushed furiously and Leo gave him death glare, I think.

"Victoria, this is Jason-" Chiron started to say before I interrupted.

"And my boyfriend's best friend. If he has any embarrassing secrets do tell."

"After this quest, you are going to get it.!" Leo shouted.

I smirked.

"I wish you luck, sis and please bring Leo, bring my sister back in one piece." Nico said.

I rolled my eyes and saw Hazel. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"By the way always keep your dagger in hand. Monsters show more in quests than you think." Hazel said.

I nodded and left with my awesome of group. There was only one thing in my mind when we were in the car going to the airplane for our flight to Forks. We needed info about the Ancient Ones, who better than the Quileute tribe? Where is Jane, and how will I destroy the Ancient Ones?


End file.
